mad world
by yuki-chi1018
Summary: when a father sells his daughters to the akatsuki does he realise what he's given away? kira a slave girl for the akatsuki for 12 long years, has now learns of the power passed down to her. itachixoc. rated M for swearing and maybe somthing else later...
1. past present and whatever

disclaimer: i own nothing except kira and her sister! and the clothes on my back! (parrents computer T~T )

~info~

my name? i can't even remember it...maybe it was kira... but most people call me girl... how old i am? i think i'm 17... my family? a little sister age 14, a father i hate, and my mother? she died a long time ago.

~story start~

-kira's pov-

i stood and looked down at my bed. it was nothing more then a tatered old mattress. if i hadn't taken out the springs then i'd probably be sleeping on the floor... after all the tips of the springs were razor sharp. i glanced over at my poor sister. as she lay in a ball at the other end of the mattress. even though i was a servent for those people... i felt at peace atleast for now. i smiled at my sister and got dressed into my usual outfit... a tatered old cloak that i had sown into a dress... i had patched it up and over time made it look like new. this would be my first time out of the room with it on. the neck collar wasn't as loose and it had a belt that went around my stomach. the rest of it looked sorta like a cape. i put my black hair in it's normal high ponytail and left the room careful not to wake my sister. i walked into the kitchen and glanced at the clock. it was not 5 am. people would start waking up soon and they were gonna be hungry. i quickly grabbed my own breakfest... a peanut butter and jelly sandwitch and a glass of milk. once i was done i washed my own dishes and saw konan come in.

"good morning konan-sama..." i said bowing deeply. she smiled at me and sat down.

"girl i've told you that you can call me konan..."she said with a sigh.

"i prefer konan-sama... besides if i called you konan and the leader was around..." i shuddered "anyway what would you like this morning?"

"some eggs over easy and toast would be great..."

" you never change..." i said with a laugh. konan was like the older sister i never had... the only reason she's never called me by name is she doesn't know it. and i don't want her to know my name... i had grown used to being called girl. my sister on the other hand was called brat by the other memebers. i quickly made konan's breakfest and leader came in for a brief moment to order his breakfest. same thing as he had every day... scrambled eggs bacon and toast. he then left and i got to work. once i was done konan had finished eating. she took leader his food and i cleaned her plates then put them away. by the time 6 am rolled around i had made kisame's breakfest and itachi's breakfest knowing they didn't like to wait for their food. well kisame could wait but itachi always wanted to get straight to training. as predicted kisame and itachi came threw the door at exactly 6:30. i handed itachi his dango and green tea the i handed kisame his chi tea and a boul of rice with curry on top. they both ate and left at exactly 6:45. between 7 and 7:30 sasori and deidara came in along with tobi.

" it will hae a bowl of ramen, yeah!" deidara shouted.

" sweet bean soup,girl " sasori said boredly

"tobi wants-" tobi began before i cut him off.

"lucky charms today tobi-sama?" i asked and watched as he nodded happily. i got to work and the first thing down was tobi's lucky charms. then it was sasori's bean soup, followed by deidara's ramen. once they had eaten and left hidan and kakauzu came in. i gave kakuzu his usual which was plain rice. hidan glared at me and i pulled his sushi from the fridge. i sighed with relief once all the major people were served. there was another guy but he didn't get up till noon and zetzu ate people. my sister woke up and finaly came in the kitchen

" morning hana..."

" morning sister " she said yawning. thats when theings started to take a turn for the worst. i gasped as my sister was slammed agenst the wall. i saw him, he began to strangle her. i couldn't make out what he was that was the last thing on my mind.

"let her go!!!" i screamed while trying to pull his arm away. " stop this your killing her!!!"

"be quiet!!!" he yelled while he delivered a punch to my face. i slamed into the wall and heard a sickening crack.

"l-leave her a-lone" i said in a pained voice and began to stand.

"you don't know when to give up!!" his grip on her throat tightened and she began to turn bluish

"leave her be!!!" i ran towards him and he went to hit me again but i caught his fist. " die!!!" i poked his right where his heart would be from his back. i watched as his eyes widened. then i felt his chest puff out. his hand slid off my sisters throat and he fell to the ground. i checked him for a pulse but there was nothing. i had just killed a s-ranked ninja...

the end for now next chapter comming soon!


	2. you a kller deal with it

disclaimer: i own nothing not the anime but i do own my characters...

-recap-

i checked him for a pulse but there was nothing. i had just killed a s-ranked ninja...

~Story Start~

-kira's pov-

my sister stared at me for a second before freaking out.

"what did you do!?!?"

"shhh!!!! hana be quiet!" i said in a loud whisper " do you have any idea what will happen if they find out?!?" hana pondered this for a moment then spoke

"ok... let me think... wait! why didn't i think of this before?!?"

"what? what?" i asked.

"roll him under the carpet!" she exclaimed. i smacked her upside the head

" is that really the best you've got?!?! fucking idiot!" i hissed

"hey! i don't see you comming up with any bright ideas!" she hissed back

" how about lying..." i stated simply.

" that could work..."she said. i nodded and told her the lie, then got up to run to the leaders office. once i rounded the corner i bumped into kisame. i had fake tears comming from my eyes and he helped me up.

"hey, hey what's wrong?"

"i need to get to the leader a member the kitchen ! my sister and I..." i babbled and kisame ran towards the leaders office pulling me along. once i got my footing i was running beside him. kisame knocked on the door and i heard the leader's voice say 'come in' so we went in. i burst threw the doors letting more fake tears fall from my eyes.

" leader-sama! a member the kitchen! somthing happened!!!" i cried. he got up right away and we all ran down the hallway. once we got the kitchen i saw my sister shaking the man's body telling him to wake up. kisame pushed my sister away and i caught her as she fell.

" you ok?" i whispered. she nodded and i helped her up putting on a new worried look.

"fuck..." i heard the leader curse "he's dead..." i let out a slight gasp. " kisame you take him to the medical wing for them to examine while i talk with the girls..." kisame nodded and picked up the man's body and left. "how did this happen?"

"i-i don't know... he came in and half way threw his sentence he stopped speaking and dropped to the ground...." i said in a soft voice. i saw his gaze go from me to my sister. his eyes narrowed and he stepped towards her.

" how did this happen?" he asked pointing to her neck. "it wasn't there this morning when i checked on her..."

"we got into a fight and i tried to strangle her...." i said with fake sadness "but i stopped because mori-sama came in..."

(mori is the man she killed.)

"hmmm... " the leader nodded and left. i breathed a sigh of relief

" to close" i hissed my sister nodded and began to work on lunch. i left the room and began to do my own chores. once the day was one i crawled into my bed and fell asleep. i woke up the next morning in a diffrent room... on a floor? i sat up and saw the leader and the other akatsuki members. " w-what's going on?"

"i want the truth.... how did mori die!" i leader hissed

"i told your i dont' know he just dropped dead!" i yelled back. a bunch of pictures were dropped infront of me and i looked at them. it was mori's body... cut open. i searched the pictures but there was blood everywhere and it was all over his insides. i looked closer and realised that there were pieces of his heart everywhere. " w-what happen to his heart?"

"it exploded..." i heard kisame call from my right.

"tell us what happened his death did have to do with you after all..." the leader hissed.

"how do you know that..." i asked. i recived a hard slap across the face and i flew backwards.

"i know because i have hidden camera's in the everywhere in the base except the members rooms..." he hissed. "don't lie to me..." i lowered my head and slowly got up again.

" fine i killed him but i don't know how ok! he died when i poked him in the back!" i hissed and heard some of the members laugh

" she killed mori? that's funny, un!" i heard deidara bellow

" shut the fuck up!!" i yelled. "i did kill him..."

"do it again..." i heard the leaders voice echo.

"i-i can't i'm not a killer!" i yelled.

"but you killed mori..." the leader responded

" that was a mistake!" i yelled "i killed him in defence"

"mistake or not... he's dead and you killed him... now your going to take his place..." the leader stated boredly.

"what if i refuse?" i asked boldly

"you'll be killed..." the leader stated as though it was te most natural thing to do.

" f-fine... go ahead..." i muttered even though i didn't want to die. but then again nothing could get worse then dying right? everyone stared at me for a moment and the leader scowled. he nodded to another lesser member.

(lesser member is not accually a part of the real akatsuki just some one above the level of slaves who killed people so the others culd watch...)

the lesser member came towards me and drew his sword. i glanced up and he was right before me about to bring his sword down. i gasped and brought my hands above my head to block the sword. the sword came crashing down towards my hands and i closed my eyes. i heard a soft thud and opened my eyes. i saw the lesser member split clean in half by his now blood drenched sword. said sword was now floating in the air infront of me. then it fell to the floor. i stared at the bloody scene wide eyed then my eyes shifted to the leader who was smirking. i glanced at the faces of the people in the room. i grasped my head and looked back at the body. fear was evident in my eyes.

"join us girl... this is where you belong..." konan said in a soft voice.

" n-no i can't! i'm not like you! i'm-" i began to yell squeezing my eyes shout tightly. "i'm not a killer!" the leaders face hardened and he grimaced.

"join us... or we'll kill your sister " he stated. my head shot up and i glared at him.

"you wouldn't dare!" i hissed. i watched as my sister was brought in the dark room. she was carried past me and i got up and tried to go after her. but sasori had chakra strings attached to me. the leader placed a kunai to her neck and she stared at my

" what's going on kira?!?" hana screamed.

" let her go!!! let her go please!!!" i begged " i'll join... please... just don't hurt her... " the leader smirked and his gleamed evily. my eyes widened in realisation sasori's charka strings disappeared and he flew backwards hitting a near by wall. the leaders eyes darted towards me as i flew at him with every intent of killing him. my hands latched onto his throat and i began to strangle him while he just stood there. "you bastard you were going to double cross me!" i yelled tightening my grip. i gasped as his fist hit me in the stomach. i then fell to the ground letting go of his neck.

" itachi, kisame this girl's sister to konoha and leave her there for the hokage. but erase her memory..." the leader told them

" but..." i began but was cut off.

"sasori deidara take the girl to her room and don't let her leave till her sister is gone..." leader continued.

"no!" i yelled. i saw itachi use a justu on my sister then he knocked her out. the leader wrote a quick note and placed it into my sisters pocket. then kisame and itachi left. deidara grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room and back to my own with sasori following behind us. once i was back in my room i began to sob uncontrolably... i had just lost my sister...

to be continued...

A/N : hey!!! hoped you liked it! now review otherwise... i can't think up a good threat so just do it! .


End file.
